Summer in South Park
by SouthParkFan8
Summary: Ashley Lovbrofski is back and ready for more! But this time, her two cousins are coming into town for the first time! Will their summer in a mountain town be what they expected, or more? Full of comedy, drama, and love! Rated T because it's South Park.
1. Guinea Pigs

**S'up! Well, mah bunchies, I've got a new Ashley Lovbrofski story here, loaded with lots, of comedy, drama, and inside jokes! And of course memories :)This is a reset before the Ashley story 'Just Take Off the Hat, Ashley Lovbrofski!' so that you know. There are all 10 to clear that out of the way, anyways, hope you enjoy!**

_Robert's got a quick hand. He looks around his room, he won't tell you his plan. He's got a rolled cigarette.. hanging out his mouth. He's a cowboy kid..._

"Uh..." I woke up from my slumber with hazy vision and weighed down limbs. I looked towards my cousins, that were spending the summer here, still asleep, as I lowered the music from the radio to a small tune. They were probably too tired considering that they just got here all the way for California last night.

***First one awake gets to wake up the others... by putting the guinea pig in their blankets...*** A smile creeped across my face.

I rubbed my emerald eyes lazily and didn't even bother to brush my unbrushable monster on my head by placing my prized possesion on my head. My ushanka. As I got up and proceeded to stoll slowly down the hallway, I tought of how this tradition happened anyways, two years ago when we were all 8.

_**Flashback**_

"Ashley...wake up, Ashley..." I faintly heard. "ASHLEY, GET UP!"

I shot up from my bed, bumping into my cousin's forehead. "OW! Irma," I groaned as I rubbed my forhead. "Next time, try _moving out of the way_ before you bother to wake me up."

"Sorry," she said as she rubbed her head, which had a _serious_ red mark. "I was just-"  
>"Irma! Don't tell her!" I felt something move next to my thigh.<br>"Sorry!" The lump moved again.

I put my hand in the blanket as I felt something furry and fluffy. "Baka!" I pulled it out and realized that it was my guinea pig. Then I heard stiffled giggles.

"Irma, Katie, what is Rocky doing in my bed?"  
>Katie finished giggling before she answered, her cheeks red as rubies. "New tradition, remember?"<p>

_**Flashback Ended**_

***Ah, good times..*** I picked up the guinea pig from the cage and walked back up the hall. I swerved into the room, still hearing the bouncy tune, as I stood in front of Katie, the beginning of this tradition.***Time to do the deed..*** I placed Rocky under her blankets as he immedietly started to squirm. Katie was always a deep sleeper. I walked towards Irma, whose small body was consumed by the millions of piles of thick blankets, considering we live in South Park while they live in California, and shook her awake.

"Irma... wake up, Popcorn Fart..."  
>"Ugh..." She was swallowed by the blankets.<br>"Irma," I kicked her lazily, since she was sleeping on the floor."get up before I have to fart on you..."  
>"Ugh... fine!" Irma emerged from the pounds of blankets, showing me her deeply darkened dark brown hair (just a little bit past her shoulders) matted in thick layers. Her chocolate brown eyes half opened with tiredness. "What do you want?..." I pointed towards Katie's bed just explain in one motion. She looked over there and immedietly realilized what was happening. "Okay.. since you just had to wake me up for that, I'm going to go brush my teeth." She stood up sluggishly and dragged herself out of the room.<p>

"BAKA!" I turned quickly to face Katie with Rocky in her hands with her blonde hair (3 inches past her shoulders) matted and light blue eyes staring at me. She had never been the victim for this 'tradition', which probably explained why she was shocked.  
>"Joke's on you now, Rhino."<p>

...

"Mom?"  
>"Ashley."<br>"We're all done with our breakfast, can we go outside _now_?"  
>"Hmm... I suppose so."<br>"Cool, thanks." I turned towards Katie and Irma eagarly. "I'll get my iPod."  
>Katie looked at Irma as she said, "I'll grab the iHome."<br>"I'll get the exstention cord..." Irma said glumly.

We flung open the door as a cool breeze swept into the air. "Ah! I just LOVE the smell of this mountian town!" I smelt like a mixture of pine trees, snow, which was a rain type of smell, and grass. Even though it was hard to find in the snow, you could still see the small green tips of grass. Sometimes even patches, but that was only in the spring and the beginning of summer.  
>Irma plugged the extension cord into the wall outlet. Katie plugged the iHome to the cord. I took then cold iHome from her cold hands with my gloved hands, then I placed my iPod on the dock. "Katie, didn't your mom ever tell you to wear gloves when you're going to a mountian town?"<br>"No."

"Oh... 'kay."

"'Kay, which song do ya guys want?" I said as I was bending over scrolling through the songs.  
>"'Sexy and I Know It!'" Katie shouted. "Rhino, we're in public. Do you <em>want<em> to be embarressed on your first day in South Park?"  
>"I know," Irma shouted. "what about 'The Show'?"<br>I thought about it for a bit as Irma started begging me. "PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEEEE-" "Shut up, Popcorn Fart! Alright, fine! Gahl!" I switched it to the song she wanted so desparetly (The Show by Lenka).

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle. Life is a maze and love is a riddle. I don't know where to go. Can't do it alone. I've tried, and I don't know why..._

We sat out on the steps listening to the birds chirp to the music until I saw Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny walking down the street.

"Hey, Ashley."  
>"What, Katie?"<br>"Who are those boys?" She didn't take her eyes off of them.  
>"Oh, them?" I nodded towards them. "They're just some friends of mine." I watched them stare at the boys, who didn't notice us yet.<br>***I've got a pretty good idea...***  
>I stood up from where I was sitting and started waving my arms madly in the air. "HEY, YOU GUYS!" They became startled and turned towards us, now heading our way.<br>"Ashley! Baka!" Katie shouted loud enough for them to hear. They started exchaning looks with each other as if saying, "What the hell is 'Baka'?"  
>"What?" I replied as if I was innocent.<br>"Why are you calling them here?"  
>"'Cause I wanna." I said while rocking back and forth on my heels.<br>"Well I don't wanna talk-"  
>"Hey, Ashley." The boys were looking at all of us as Irma's face was red. Katie's was the opposite.<br>"Hey!"  
>Cartman looked at both of them in confusion. "Who are <em>they<em>?"  
>I turned to Irma and Katie. "Oh, these are my cousins." I announced both of their names while I pulled them up. "This is Irma." I pulled up Irma and pushed her towards them as her face became even more flushed with pink. "And this is Katie." I pulled up Katie and pushed her towards them just as well while her face evened out with her natural color.<br>"Hi." They both said simotaniously.  
>"Hey." They all said. Except Cartman, of course.<p>

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle. Life is a maze and love is a riddle. I don't know where to go. Can't do it alone. I've tried, and I don't know why..._

"Dude! This song _sucks_!" Cartman commented as he was looking at me.  
>"Don't look at me! <em>She<em> picked the song!" I stated as I pointed at an embarressed Irma. Stan stared at her. He did nothing but stare at her. Based on his look, I couldn't tell why he was staring at her. Was it based on shock? Love? Something else? Then I noticed that Irma was staring at him back. Her chocolate brown eyes just swimming in Stan's sea blue pools of crystals. I came back to the subject.  
>"And <em>she<em> wanted 'Sexy and I Know It'!" I gestured towards a shocked Katie. Kenny's eyes lit up. He wasn't staring at her like Stan was staring at Irma, he was just staring at her. Her baby blue eyes mixing into Kenny's sapphirre jewels. Like watching shades of different blues mixing into an undiscribeable color. He snapped out of it.  
>"I love that song!" He then did the unthinkable. He cupped his hands and put them behind his head. "Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle!" Then, he started shanking his pelvic area. It was HILARIOUS! Katie, Irma, and I started laughing like were would never going to stop.<p>

"Kenny, you always know how to make me laugh! That dancing makes me feel like some 'Just Dance 2' on the Wii! Anybody up for it?"  
>"Sure, why not?" Kenny said.<p>

"Ugh, fine.." Cartman groaned.  
>"Okay." Kyle agreed.<p>

"Yeah, sure." Stan replied out of his trance.  
>"Then let's go!"<p>

**Oh yeah! Get ready for the dacnce off! Just for you peoples to know, "Baka" means "what the fuck?". If ya need anything else, just message me. Later!**


	2. Just Dance Off

**Second chappie! Yay! Read.**

We all walked into the house comforting ourselves with the warmness of the heater. Mmm, it always smells like sweet pea candles, Mom's favorite scent. We picked our usual spots on our ginormous black couch and plopped on it, scooting our butts to settle in.  
>"Ashley, is that you?" Mom yelled from the kitchen.<p>

I yelled back. "Yeah, it's me, Katie, Irma, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Eric!"

"Alright, then, don't forget to take off your shoes!"

"Ugh!" We all groaned and all got up from spots and took off our wet shoes. Everyone had taken off thier shoes and settled back into their seats except me. I had a little trouble taking off my right shoe.

"Grr! Get off, stupid shoe!"

Katie went up to me with a sly smirk on her face.

"Uh, what, you want to do a bet, _now_?"

She nodded. Ever since we were little kids, we made up bets and gave them to each other at random times, even at funerals! It's just a cousin thing.

"Ugh, fine," I said as I took off my shoe. "What's the bet?"

She pointed to Kenny. "I'll give you five bucks if you could get that kid to take off his jacket."

"Why would you want me to do _that_?"

"'Cause..."

"'Cause what?"

"'Cause I wanna see what he looks like..."

"Well, why don't you just _ask_ him?"

"Because I already did and he said no."

I gave her a look saying that she was ridiculous.

"Please?"

I stared at her as she was begging me. "Alright, fine!"

"Yay!" She walked away with a smile on her face.

Just then, I heard a noise.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

_"Yo, Jew! You there?"_ I had a guess about who it was.

"Oh, shit," Cartman exclaimed. "Don't let the bitch in!"

I turned around with a "are you fucking ridiculous?" look painted on my face and shouted at Cartman. "Dumb-ass, of course I'm going let her in!"

I grasped the golded doorknob and twisted it to have my best friend, Brenda McKenzie, bursting through the door as she toppled on top of me, causing me to knock off my ushanka. My Jew-fro, as Cartman calls it, was exposed. My red curls were everywhere, including Brenda's face.

"Oh no," Cartman yelled as he stood up on the couch. "It's the curse of the Jew-fro!"

"Shut up, Fat tits! And don't stand on the couch, you might break it!"

"Ay!"

"Pffttffttffttfftt," Brennie blurted as she swatted the curls out of her mouth. "Ew! Get your hair out of my face!"

"Sorry, I can't control my stupid monster," I said as I placed my replacement hat when I was inside, my dad's Dallas Cowboys baseball cap.

"Boo," Stan shouted. "Cowboys suck!"

I opened my mouth getting ready to retort back, until Brennie yelled, "No, Cowboys RULE!"

"Whatever."

As Brennie sat next to Kenny, as usual, I walked up to the television and turned it on by hand. I grabbed the Wii remote and plopped back on the couch where my usual spot is, between Kyle and Cartman, and controled the screen with it.

_DING_

I selected the Just Dance 2 icon. "So who's gonna do what song?"

"I'll do one," Katie shouted.

"Me too." Of course, of all people, it had to be Kenny.

"Okay, cool," I said. "Who wants to pick their song?"

"ME!" Stan?

"Okay, Stan," I responded as I handed him the remote. "Take their pick."

He took the remote and gave Kenny a sly smile as he scrolled through the songs. Click, click, click, click, click, click, STOP! Right on Toxic. Kenny turned around and looked at Stan. "You son of a bitch."

Stan looked right back at him. "Yep, that's me!"

_CLICK_

As Stan tossed Kenny the Wii remote he was holding, I turned on the other remote and tossed it to Katie. "Break a leg, Coz."

"Thanks."

They started dancing. Kenny was surprsingly good at this song. Whereas Katie... eh, not so well.

"Come on, Rhino," I yelled from the couch.

She turned around while she was dancing. "Shut up! I can't concentrate!"

Brennie looked at me confusingly. "So, who's your friend?"

"Oh, she's not my friend, she's my cousin."

She looked at me shocked, then Katie, then back at me. "Cousins?"

"Yeah."

"Then who's she?" She pointed towards Irma, who was talking to Stan. She looked nervous, like she was going to be sick.

"That my other cousin, Irma."

"Well, how come I've never heard of them before?"

"Because they're staying with us for the summer."

"From where?"

"California."

"Lucky!"

We watched as they finished dancing, Kenny was sweating like crazy, getting ready to sit on the couch.

"Oh, no you don't!"

He looked at me scared and confused. "Huh?"

"You heard me! You either take off that jacket that's just _covered_ in dirt and snow or get out of the house!"

He stared at me as I stared at him back with a look that could kill someone.

"Ugh, fine."

I watched as Katie's face lit up and as Kenny pulled down his hoodie, unziped his jacket, and take off his sleeves. He held out the jacket as if saying "Where am I suppose to put it?" and I responded him with a guesture towards the coat rack near the door. I walked next to Katie while holding my hand out.

"Okay," She said while reaching in her pocket. "Here you go." She slapped the 5 in my hand as I stuck it in my hair. I keep most things in my hair. Don't ask.

"That was more like an errand than a bet."

"I don't care," she said while staring at him. "He _gorgeous_..." Her mouth was gawked open as she started to drool.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't get spit on the carpet!"

She wiped her mouth. "Sorry."

As Kenny hung up his jacket, I announced the next song. "Okay, this time _I'm_ picking the song. Now who's going?"

"Me, me, me, me, me, me!" Brennie was always the awkward one.

"Okay, that's one. Who's going with her?"

Awkwardly, no one volenteered.

"Aw, no one wants to go with me? Brennie made a small pouty face.

_*I have a _great_ idea,*_ I thought.

"Okay, Cartman!"

His head turned towards me faster than I had ever seen. "What?"

"Yeah! Now here's the song," I said as I clicked on Pokerface.

"Pokerface?"

"Yeah, you love Lady Gaga!"

"Wha? No I do-"

"`Kay, whatever." I slapped the remote in his hand.

"Good luck, Fatty."

"But, I-"

"Don't worry," Brennie said. "This'll be fun!"

"And embaressing!" Kyle was standing next to the TV with his getting ready to videotape Cartman.

"Oh, that's a good idea." I pulled out my cellphone and stood next to Kyle as Stan and Kenny pulled out theirs and stood on the other side. Brennie tossed me her cellphone. "Hey, can you video my phone, too?"

"Sure thing!"

Cartman stood there, like an idiot, I should add, and looked into all f our cameras, which were already running. "Uh-"

"Come on," Brennie yelled. "It's starting!"

Well, his dance was... bad. In the middle, he started getting tired. Then the funniest thing happened. He fell. His flabby girth flopped from side to side as he got up.

"Eric," Brennie said while she was dancing with small beads of sweat on her forehead. "Have you ever even _played_ Just Dance 2?"

"Uh... no."

"Oh..."

Irma randomly joined the converastion, being lonely and all. "That actually explains a lot."

"Ay!" We all bursted out laughing while they finished up the dance.

Cartman's face was painted and flushed red as he hobbled back to the couch with sweat dreanched on his face, whereas Kyle and I watched the video again.

"Wait for it..." We were waiting for the best part... oh! There it was!

"Oh!" We started laughing again, unable to stop ourselves.

"Ah," I said, still not being able to stop laughing. "That's the best part!"

"Yeah," Kyle said. "And you can see his ass crack when he's getting up!"

"Ha ha ha, laugh it up while you can, Jews."

"Okay. Now, who's next?"

**Awsome! I finally finished the 2nd chapter! Thank you to everyone who's actually intrested in this FanFic! Until next time, peace!**


End file.
